


Knock Out

by Aoba_boba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is like what the fuck??, Armin judging Levi 1000, Drabble, I had a fun time writing this ngl, Levi knocks Hange tf out, crackfic, lowkey implied Jean/Armin, unedited, will I ever edit my fics? Probably not tbh-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_boba/pseuds/Aoba_boba
Summary: It’s Hange’s bathtime, Levi isn’t having her bullshit this time-





	Knock Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely on a whim due to a friend and I reading Levi’s profile and finding out that he fucking knocks out Hange in order to bathe her- Like bro- That’s some high quality info- Anyway this crack so don’t take it very seriously-

"Hey, Shitty Glasses!” Levi calls out as he enters Hange’s lab without knocking. His face scrunches upon entering; Its dusty, filthy and stinks horribly.

“Ah? Levi! What brings you here?” Hange perks up from her desk, dropping her pencil and turning around to look at the short man. It wasn’t often he came to visit so unexpectedly.

“It’s THAT time-“ Levi responds, giving a stern look.

Hange swallows hardly, becoming nervous, she knew what time it was. 

“Hey- We can talk about this-! Levi-!” 

Levi doesn’t give Hange a change to finish her sentence before lunging at her and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Hange shrieks and flails around, desperately trying to shake the smaller man off.

“God, you fucking stink-“

“Levi please- I haven’t finished my work yet- I’m almost-!”

“No, now shut up and sleep. You can work all you want when I’m done.” Levi says sternly. In an instant he has Hange in a chokehold where he forcefully jabs his fingers into her neck pressure point. Hange goes unconscious almost in an instant falling to the ground with a soft thud.

Levi sighs and picks up her body, “Goddammit shitty glasses- Why do I have to this everytime you need a fucking bath-”

Levi groans as he carries Hange’s body to the bathhouse, he was so tired of the younger women’s bullshit, why couldn’t she just-

“Oh! Caption Levi! How-” 

Levi is immediately snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Armin’s cheerful voice. He looks up only to find Armin with the most judgmental expression.

“Armin? Is there something you need?” Levi questions.

Armin looks down to the body that Levi was holding, definitely Hange- He looks back up to see Levi with a confused face.

“No, not at all- I’ll be taking my leave now-“ Armin says quietly and begins walking to his cabin.

“How strange-“ Levi comments quietly and continues his walk.

————

Armin steps back into the cabin, gently slipping off back his shoes.

“Oh, welcome back Armin-“ Jean perks up from where he was studying.

The other boy doesn’t respond and walks over to his bed, sitting down with a pale expression.

“Armin? Are you okay?” Jean asks, concerned.

“Jean- I think Levi might’ve finally gotten fed up with Hange’s shit and killed her-“

“H-huh?!”


End file.
